A day in a life
by Laurie-Lee
Summary: This is the way I've always imagined TheRox's wedding... One-shot fic.


**_A day in a life_**

**_By: Laurie-Lee_**

_**Summary:** _This is the way I've always imagined TheRox's wedding... One-shot fic.

St-Margaret's Mary Church, 3 PM.

"Before the wedding begin, I have something to say to all of you who are attending this loving union. It's something Theresa and I wrote." Fox said, taking a little card from his breast pocket and started to read. "The elements of our rich heritage are intricately woven into a vast, beautiful tapestry. And you, our honored guests, are threads of pure gold that glimmer throughout this fabric that makes our lives! We are honored at your presence here today. Thank you very, very, very much for being here. It means a lot to us." As soon as Fox finished his little speech and took his place at the altar, the wedding march began. Four bridesmaids, namely Kay, Jessica, Simone and Sheridan, walked down the aisle first. Whitney followed in a cute magenta dress. And then came the beautiful bride, Theresa. She wore a long, magnificent, white satin gown with a 4 meters-long veil. Luis was at her side, walking down the aisle. They both had huge smiles on their faces.

"We have come together at the invitation of Fox and Theresa to celebrate the uniting in Christian love--their lives and hearts. This is possible because of the love God has created in them, through Jesus Christ.

Jesus said, 'I am come that they might have life and that they might have it more abundantly.' This abundant life, for many people, is an impossible dream, yet God wants us all to have this abundant life and proved His love for us by giving His Son that we might have this life.

Another way that God provides for this 'full' life is creating those who will love us. Nicholas Foxworth such a one in Theresa. Their hearts and spirit were drawn together before today by the Lord of all creation. Two lives are not united by ceremony, but only in the power, love and grace of God.

Fox and Theresa are here to publicly declare that because of Jesus Christ's love; they too can truly love one another. As God demonstrated His love in Jesus, our Lord, Nicholas and Theresa will demonstrate this God given love by giving themselves to one another and one for the other.

They have not reached this place alone, each has been given life by their parents. These who gave to them life, love, provision, are and will be, a vital part in their continued lives. Their love has borne fruit in Fox and Theresa. Love and respect for these will continue as they grow in their love made possible by their parents." Both the bride and groom gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Ethan thought he would be sick to his stomach. "Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?" Luis approached his sister and smiled.

"Her family and I do."

"I sometimes counsel with the couple and ask them to write what they wish to say in their vows one to another, expressing their love and commitment to each other. They learn this and I allow them to express it without too much if any prompting. One service I had, the girl did not remember what she wanted to say so she blurted out 'Jim, I have forgotten what I wanted to say to you - I'm afraid - but I do love you deeply - with my whole heart!' - the wedding service was successful! " continued Father Lonigan, a big smile on his lips. "But today, it's another thing. Fox, you may read your vows to Theresa."

"Resa, as we stand before both God and man, making public our commitment to one another, I wish to make it known that I recognize first of all God's authority over my life which is exercised from His loving heart. He has chosen me to be one of his own, and He is now my life. I recognize also that He has blessed me and entrusted to me your life as a free gift that I have not earned. In recognition of these things, Theresa I purpose to love you with His love, to provide for your needs through His enablement, and to lead you as He leads me, as long as He give us life together, regardless of the circumstances. As Psalm 34:3 expressed my heart when I asked you to marry me, so it expresses my heart now: 'O magnify the Lord with me and let us exalt His name together.'"

"Now, Theresa, you may proceed with your vows."

"On this special day, Nicholas, I am reminded of the verse James l:17 which says, 'Every good thing bestowed and every perfect gift is from above, coming down from the Father of Lights with whom there is no variation or shifting shadow.' With a gift such as you and our child on the way…" The crowd gasped with Fox. A big grin soon appeared on his face. He and Theresa were going to have a baby! THEIR baby. No need to say that Ethan has felt his world crashing around him. **[No!!!!]** Paloma excused herself from her mother's side and walked to the back of the church as Resa was continuing her vows. "… I know that many new responsibilities face me. In I Corinthians, it explains 'It is required of a steward to be found trustworthy.' I cannot do this on my own strength, Fox, but by God's grace and power working within me I desire to be trustworthy as your wife by following your leading submissively, even as unto Christ, loving and serving you in all circumstances as long as He give me life on this earth." Almost everyone in the church was crying in happiness. Only Ethan seemed unhappy. **[A child. Theresa is pregnant with FOX's child. It's over now. My life is completely over. She is never going to mine again. DAMN!.]** Paloma approached him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't go on with our plan Ethan. Not with my sister being pregnant." She looked at the two lovebirds and smiled. Yes, she loved Fox with all of her might but there was no way in hell she was going to deprive her niece or nephew of her or his father. If Fox's happiness was really to have Theresa at his side, as his wife, and not her then so be it. "Theresa and Fox are meant to be and nothing in this whole world will ever tear them apart. It's over Ethan, for both of us. I suggest you do nothing to stop them from marrying or you'll be dead. I wish you a long and happy life with someone else. Someone who'll love you as much as you should be loved." Smiling, she returned to her seat as Miguel and Whitney presented the rings to Father Lonigan. The priest took them.

"A ring is more than a symbol of a marriage. It is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is also a seal of the vows Nicholas and Theresa have made to one another.

The circle of the ring is, as far as human eye can see, a perfect circle, with no beginning or end, so God too has perfect love for you and wants you to love one another in His grace…never, never ending. These rings are made of precious metal. You also are precious in God's sight and now in the love of your cherished one. When you are absent one from another, the presence of the ring reminds you to be faithful to and to fulfill your vow. Bless O God these rings, that Fox and Theresa, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives." After blessing the rings, he gave them back to both Miguel and Whitney. Father Lonigan whispered a quick prayer and smiled to the crowd. "The exchange of the rings may now begin." Miguel approached. "Who giveth this holy ring to the groom?"

"I, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, best man and brother of the bride, do." Fox took the ring.

"Then, you shall be blessed with the recognition of God for having kept the symbol of endless love." There was a moment of silence in which Miguel returned to his place.

"Theresa, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." Fox slowly slipped the ring on her finger smiling. Theresa couldn't believe how lucky she was. Whitney approached.

"Now, who giveth this holy ring to the bride?"

"I, Whitney Hastings, maid-of-honor and best friend of the bride, do."

"Then you shall be blessed with the recognition of God for having kept the symbol of endless love." Theresa took the ring and turned to the man of her life while Whitney was also returning to her place.

"Fox, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I give myself to you in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." She slipped slowly the ring on his finger, gazing deeply in his eyes. Fox was so happy, he though he would burst. Pilar, Sam, Ivy and Julian were crying in happiness. Never in their lives did they think two person could be this perfect and happy together.

"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit." said Father Lonigan. The newlyweds were simply glowing which made Ethan hurt more than he believed possible. A huge round of applause came from the crowd and lasted a few minutes. But it all stopped when the priest raised a hand. Pilar looked at her husband.

"I wonder what these two have in store next." As she was saying this, Father Lonigan began to speak again.

"Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings…which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect; and a public showing of your commitment to each other.

You now have what remains the most honorable title which may exist between a man and a woman … the title of 'husband' and 'wife'. For your first gift as husband and wife, that gift will be a single rose." Pilar almost jumped in happiness.

"Oh my god Sam! Theresa has taken the tradition of the rose, something that has been in my family for centuries. That was the gift she was giving to me."

"She's incredible." Sam whispered, smiling.

"In the past, the rose was considered a symbol of love for many families including the Lopez family and a single rose always meant only one thing… it meant the words 'I love you.'" continued Father Lonigan. "So it is appropriate that for your first gift, as husband and wife, that gift would be a single rose.

Please exchange your first gift as husband and wife." Fox and Theresa exchanged their roses. "In someways it seems like you have not done anything at all. Just a moment ago you were holding one small rose…and now you are holding one small rose. In some ways, a marriage ceremony is like this. In some ways, tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday. But in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life…one I hope you always remember…the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage.

Fox and Theresa, I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future…whether it be a large and elegant home…or a small and graceful one…that you both pick one very special location for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot both as a recommitment to your marriage…and a recommitment that THIS will be a marriage based upon love.

In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. It might be difficult some time to find the words to say 'I am sorry' or 'I forgive you'; 'I need you' or 'I am hurting'. If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected…for that rose than says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words.

That rose says the words: 'I still love you.'. The other should accept this rose for the words which can not be found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today.

Fox and Theresa, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure." At that point, Pilar was sweeping her tears of happiness away. Sam was holding her tightly, smiling. Ivy and Julian, seated at each side of the church, were proud of their son. They both knew that Fox would be in a very loving marriage and not like their loveless one. "Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Fox, You may kiss your bride!" Fox pulled Theresa's veil over her head and kissed her passionately. It was the most passionate kiss the world has ever seen. The joy and love radiating from them was blinding.

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too honey. You and our precious baby." he said, a smile spread from ear to ear and a hand on her stomach. They turned towards the crowd and were welcomed with a huge, huge round of applause. Father Lonigan came behind them, smiling.

"I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane." Everyone, which mean all of Harmony, gathered to hug them.

Crane Mansion, two hours later

Everyone has just finished their meals when Luis spoke from Chad's DJ station.

"Excuse me! I would like to have all the attention possible." Immediately, silence invaded the mansion. "There. Mama, it's all yours." Pilar blushed a little. Fox and Theresa smiled, ready to hear what she had to say.

"Well my mija, there is something me and Sam wrote for you and your lovely husband. We also included your father's name because we're sure that he watched from heaven." A single tear appeared in Theresa's eye. Fox squeezed her hand a little, smiling at the words 'lovely husband'. "When our daughter was a little girl, we often used to say how proud and happy we would be on this, her wedding day. Our daughter is not lost to us; in fact, we've gained a son. We're happy you could share our joy and see them joined as one. So, may we welcome all of you, and may this party be a happy and a joyous one for friends and family." The happy couple smiled and Luis took Pilar's place.

"I also have something to say to you. Theresa, I've always been by your side through ups and downs. You are dear to me and I hope our paths will never split. I've seen you grow up and fall in love with a man we all thought was your soulmate. But we were wrong. Your true love wasn't that man, it was Fox. Only, your lost spirits had not met, but it was yet to come." Theresa couldn't believe her ears. Luis, her DOWN-TO-EARTH brother, was talking like a dreamer, a fate-believer. It's was very weird. "Then, the night Fox came crashing into your life, or should I say your bed…" said Luis with a smirk. Fox and Theresa smiled and a round of laughter was heard. "…everything changed for you. I'm pretty sure you two will never forget that night. It will be engraved in your memory forever. From that day, everything that was to come for you both was written in the stars. Your souls connected unconsciously. Then I've seen you grow closer and closer to Fox while your souls were slowly linking your futures. Eventually, it led to your wedding. It was fate." At that point, Luis was crimson red. He never thought he would say this someday. "You know I've never really believed in fate but this, you, Fox, your love, you baby on the way, this makes me believe. So now, I propose a toast to these two newlyweds. May your marriage last until the end of time. Congratulations!" He lifted his champagne flute and nodded. Everyone mimicked him. Then, Theresa talked.

"We all share memories of good times, bad times, growing times, laughing times, caring times, learning times. Today is for new memories. Thanks for being here with us!"

"Great speech Mrs. Crane." said Chad, smiling to the couple. "Now, it's time for the groom to take is amazing bride to the dance floor. Theresa, this song is a special request from your…pretty naughty…" Everyone laughed. "…husband. There's also a special guests here who'll perform the song for you. Here we go. Dave, go whenever you're ready." The band started to play and Fox pulled his wife to him. Theresa couldn't believe her eyes. Her favorite band of all time was performing her wedding dance right in front of her.

You've got your ball

You've got your chain tied to me tight tie me up again who's got their claws in you my friend Into your heart I'll beat again Sweet like candy to my soul Sweet you rock and sweet you roll Lost for you I'm so lost for you You come crash into me 

Dave's voice was really touching Theresa's heart. So sweet and tender. Exactly like her husband. A little bit away, Ethan and Paloma watched them.

"My sister is so lucky! She has her favorite band playing for her, a wonderful man to dance with, a baby on the way which I'm sure is going to be pretty and an amazing future ahead of her." Ethan cursed Fox. **[I hate you Fox! You've taken everything from me. My title of Crane Heir, my hopes and dreams and finally Theresa. I damn you! Damn you to hell!]**

"Yeah." he replied, still watching Theresa. **[Gosh, she is so beautiful! It should have been me at the altar and dancing with her now.]**

  
  
_And I come into you I come into you In a boys dream In a boys dream _

Touch your lips just so I know

In your eyes, love, it glows so I'm bare boned and crazy for you When you come crash into me, baby 

Fox gazed in his wife's eyes and saw her love for him. He was amazed.

"I love you Theresa, now and forever." he said before kissing her gently.

"Awwwww! Aren't they so cute together?" exclaimed Paloma, all happy.

"Look, why don't you go see if I'm in Austria?" Ethan replied angrily. **[Go to hell Paloma! If only you had gone on with our plan, I wouldn't be suffering right now.]**

"Hey, sorry!" **[Well, Ethan, you finally got what you deserve!]**

  
  
_And I come into you In a boys dream In a boys dream _

If I've gone overboard

Then I'm begging you to forgive me in my haste When I'm holding you so girl close to me Oh and you come crash into me, baby 

And I come into you

"So Resa, happy?" asked Fox.

"More that you could ever imagine. And thank you, thank you, thank you for Dave Matthews Band."

"It's nothing. I know how much you love them and since this is a special day, I wanted you to have the best. Oh and I forgot, they will play all night just for you and you'll be able to meet them after."

"Great!" replied Theresa with a huge grin before kissing Fox with all the might in her.

Hike up your skirt a little more

and show the world to me Hike up your skirt a little more and show your world to me In a boys dream.. In a boys dream 

Pilar and Sam were watching Theresa with joy.

"They are so beautiful together. I'm so happy that mi mija finally found her man."

"She is nuestra mija now Mrs. Bennett. Our daughter." Pilar smiled. She loved her new name. "And yes, she's incredibly happy and that's everything that matters. Now, come on. Let's join them on the dance floor."

"Sure Mr. Bennett."

Oh I watch you there

through the window And I stare at you You wear nothing but you wear it so well tied up and twisted the way I'd like to be For you, for me, come crash into me 

Dave smiled as he heard the guests applause.

"Thank you so very much. This song was for you Mrs. Crane." He said, looking directly at her. Theresa blushed. "Now, if anyone has special requests, just get up here and tell our friend Chad. We're here for you." Theresa got up to Chad and whispered something. The band approached them, kissed the bride on the cheek and nodded. "Mr. Crane, this song is a gift from your wife." The band started to play.

Where are you going?

With the long face pulling down Don't hide away like an ocean But you can see, but you can smell and the sound Of your waves coming down 

Luis, Miguel, Reese, John and Julian pulled respectively Sheridan, Kay, Jessica, Whitney and Eve on the dance floor. All of them were touched by the lyrics and wanted to prove their love towards their wives.

_I am no superman not at all But I have no answers for you I am no hero, and that's for sure But I do know one thing Where you go, is where I want to be _

"Oh you! You knew it was my favorite song. Thank you Resa."

"It's the simplest thing I could do for my devoted, loving and caring new husband."

_Where are you going? Where do you go? _

Paloma walked over to Hank Bennett and asked him to dance. To her pleasure, he accepted, desire in his eyes.

_Are you looking for answers For reasons under the stars If along the way, you are growing weary You can rest with me until a brighter day _

Sam pulled his wife to him, enjoying the lyrics of the song.

"You know, this song is not only for Theresa and Fox. It's for us too… Mrs. Pilar Bennett."

_I am no superman, that's for sure And I have no answers, yeah I am no hero, oh don't you know But I do know one thing, Where you are is where I belong Where you go, I do know, is where I belong _

Theresa kissed Fox lightly.

"I love you." she whispered causing him to pull her more close.

"And I love you too Theresa Crane."

_Where are you going, with your beautiful face looking down Don't hide away You are like an ocean That I cant see, but I can smell and the sound Of your waves coming down _

Ethan walked out of the room, unnoticed. **[I've lost everything…Gwen, Sarah and now Theresa. What a jerk I've been! I'll just leave town and never look back…]**

  
  
_I am no superman, that's for sure I have no answers for you I am no hero, oh not at all I do know one thing, where you are is where I belong Where you are is where I want to be. _

Soon, everyone joined them on the dance floor and they danced the night away, not caring about Ethan's destroyed life. They couldn't care less.

A/N. **[text]** signifies that a person is thinking.

A/N 2. Those two wonderful songs are from the incredible Dave Matthews Band: Crash into me and Where are you going?. I SO wish I could own Dave Matthews and Carter Beauford. Lol. I hope you enjoyed. Review! - Laurie-Lee


End file.
